


Захватывающие перспективы

by LamiraMetius



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Когда живешь сотни лет - к мошенникам, пророкам и предсказаниям начинаешь относиться с некоторым скепсисом.***Написано для WTF The Chronicles of Amber 2018





	Захватывающие перспективы

— Напрасно ждёшь. Это ещё не она.

Старуха сплевывает табак на землю и запускает пальцы в поясной кошель, нащупывая новую щепоть. Она страшна — о, как же чудовищно она страшна! — и воняет несвежим тряпьем. Побирушка, каких тысячи, но хотя бы начинает не банально.

— А кто, если не она?

— Эта с тобой до конца не пойдет, побоится. Другая, которая ещё не родилась, придет к тебе в час бессилия, вырастит из любви безумие и толкнет тебя за грань. Не эта.

— Неплохо, — Бранд даже вытаскивает из кармана пару серебряков, взвешивает их в ладони, показывая сомнение. — А кто же тогда «та»?

Белые глаза старухи не касаются взглядом монет, словно нельзя на два серебряка купить в этой Тени еды на... Он понятия не имеет, на сколько, но за одну такую монетку отдают хорошего коня.

— Увидишь, — и руки её не тянутся к деньгам, а под взглядом на долю мгновения ему становится неуютно. Ему, способному весь этот городишко обратить в прах, не слишком утомившись в процессе!

— Не нужно сердить меня, женщина.

Не подавать виду, не сердиться, не менять тон, лишь взглядом показать, что смерть ходит рядом, и горе тому или той, кто оскорбит принца Амберского или вызовет его нетерпение! Это всего лишь нищенка.

— Бранд, ну где ты там?

Фиона, как всегда очаровательна и как всегда вовремя. Глаза сияют, на губах сдержанная улыбка, и на мгновение все внимание сосредотачивается на ней. Сестрёнка — один из самых чудовищных игроков в делах семейных, и если ей что-то потребовалось в этом мире, и для этого чего-то был нужен он, пренебрегать приглашением не стоило. Стоило приехать раньше, осмотреться, не найти ничего, кроме безумной нищенки...

Естественно, старухи уже нет. Одно дело — устраивать цирк при кавалере, который явно ждёт и явно заскучал. Другое — повторять те же бредни уже при его даме. Тем паче, дама перехватывает инициативу и уже ведёт кавалера куда-то в переулки, удаляясь от людных мест.

«За грань», как же. Сын Оберона, ученик Дворкина, мастер сотни магических практик, он в целом не против, и даже, пожалуй, спросил бы — которая грань стала предметом предсказания и с какой стороны у нее это самое «за»?


End file.
